


Dream SMP Headcannons

by NovaCloud



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCloud/pseuds/NovaCloud
Summary: Just posting my own personal opinions and headcannons in this book and sharing it with all of you.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome to Dream SMP

Welcome to the Dream SMP headcannons book. 

In this book, I'll be mostly posting headcannons and a few prompts towards the characters from the Dream SMP.

But here's a few things first:

\- I'll be writing the **CHARACTERS** not the **CREATORS** themselves. The story of Dream SMP is role played by different Minecraft content YouTubers so each character have different veiws or different personality from their creator. Once again, I will be talking about the **CHARACTERS** not the **CREATORS**.

\- Shipping is okay as long the creators give permission and are okay with being shipped. The only exception are the minors and the people who aren't comfortable with shipping.

\- These headcannons will either be fluffy or angst so I hope you all ready.

\- On top of that topic, the more angsty ones will include manipulation, abuse, referenced child abuse, character deaths, and violence. Please be aware of this before reading certain headcannons.

\- Please take note of this but these headcannons are my own personal opinions of the characters, not your opinions.

\- Also please don't be shy about your own headcannons and share them in the comment section. I'll love reading what your guys' opinion on stuff too.

Thank you for reading this.

\- Aries


	2. What is Karl Jacobs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes our favorite time traveler, Karl Jacobs.

This is more of a theory than a headcannon but take it as you will.

I believe that Karl is an outside code or a glitch in particular. 

You see, I've been finding more information on characters when I come across Karl's. It said that he is an interdimensional being that chosen to change his former look into a human.

So I thought what if Karl wasn't originally from the server itself? Maybe he was from another server? 

I personally like the second one for reasons(I will talk about Karl's past another time). Or he's from the game system himself, I don't know.

So he came across Dream's server and decided to stay there. Now you would ask this question, would've Dream already noticed that Karl wasn't from his server?

The answer is no. I believe that Karl is able to modify his own code to be recognized from his surroundings.

My evidence for this is his adventures from Tales of the Dream SMP because in each timeline, he's able to change his outfits for each adventure he had.

This is why Dream didn't suspect anything because he thought he had to meet Karl first since he didn't recognized Karl's code from his server even though it said he's a member.

This could also be included why he's seems to be the only one that can time travel.

Also I think his original form was his old Minecraft skin that had the blocky colors and weird face on it.

The only difference is that I headcannon that it has a lot of glitches on and around it because of Karl traveling through the system.

This all I have for this headcannon and I hope you guys like it.

Sorry if none of shit makes any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Please share your opinions.
> 
> Fun Fact of the Day:
> 
> Chromophobia, also known as chromatophobia is a persistent, irrational fear of colors. This is usually from a very traumatic experience with a certain color from the event.


	3. More Karl Jacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random headcannons that I had of Karl.
> 
> Please understand that I'm talking about the character and not the YouTuber himself.

· Whenever Karl gets embarrassed, he would always cover his face with his sleeves and whine a bit.

· Sometimes when Karl feels nervous or anxious, he would paint his nails because for some reason it relaxes him.

· His favorite nail polish color is black with neon designs.

· If he doesn't paint his own nails, then he'll paint another person's nails.

· (His favorite victims are Niki and Eret.)

· I feel like Karl is pretty good at playing the drums.

· If I were to give Karl an aesthetic, it would be an 80s/futuristic style where he'll be wearing a bomber jacket with bright accessories but have all these high tech gadgets like-

· You can't tell me this is not true.

· Anyways, when Karl is stressed, he'll drink at least 20 cans of Monster and then sleep for two days straight.

· Karl does suffer from low self-esteem and has a problem with seeking some form of attention from others but Sapnap and Quackity are helping him with that.

· Karl is strangely cold so he'll cuddle Sapnap since he's some part blaze-born.

· Karl also suffers from Leukophobia, the fear of the color white, from being in the In-Between.

· Karl technically owns the In-Between because he's the only one who's been able to access it.

· Karl doesn't really hate anyone but he really dislikes Schlatt and Dream.

· (Oh dear, here comes another "who the fuck is Karl?" Theory.)

· Instead of being a glitch, Karl could've been experimented on but he'd forgotten about it because of how traumatic it was in the past.

· Karl owns two stuffed animals which is a giant panda bear with a smol duck plushie.

· Karl loves giving small kisses around his fiancees' faces.

· Besides wearing his hoodie, Karl also wears sweaters as a replacement.

· Also agreeing with Corpse_Husband here, Karl looks fucking great in a turtleneck.

I'm sorry that I'm not posting lately, I'm currently having a bad time at school right now but I'm surviving.

Also if you're wondering, I'm listening to Russian piano music at 2 am right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Please share your opinions.
> 
> Fun Fact of the Day:
> 
> The main ingredient in regular nail polish is called nitrocellulose, or guncotton, it’s made of plant fiber and also the stuff that makes TNT explode.


End file.
